


Promise Made Promise Kept

by StilesStilinskiMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesStilinskiMcCall/pseuds/StilesStilinskiMcCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott ran his fingers through Stiles' short strands before giving them a sharp tug. "Are you going to be good for me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Scott pulled harder. "Will you?"</p><p>Stiles let out a whine. "I promise Daddy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Made Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickLikeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/gifts), [whatthehalefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/gifts).



> I asked Anne to give me something to write. She said "Scott/Stiles, edging, blindfold, ice cube. Do what you will with that" and this is what happened. Also! A huge thank you to Maya for reading through this nonsense and catching my mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles sat cross-legged on the couch, in a over sized t-shirt and sweatpants, and watched as Survivorman searched through the woods for Big Foot. His eyes flickered over to the front door when he heard the key slide into the lock. When Scott opened the door, Stiles started to move off the couch but Scott motioned for him to stay. "I'm going to take a shower first." Stiles nodded and turned his eyes back to the TV.  Scott kissed the top of his head on the way to the bathroom.

The sound of the shower coming to life had Stiles gnawing on his bottom lip and squirming in his seat. He'd already taken his shower and made sure he was 'thoroughly clean' only a few moments after he got Scott's text. He'd spent the last hour anxious and silently trying to force time to go a little faster. The sound of their squeaky shower door had Stiles snapping back to attention. 

He only had to wait a few moments for Scott's still damp form to step out of the bathroom and to be blessed with the sight of Scott's naked ass as he headed towards their bedroom. He quickly darted his eyes back to the TV when he heard the soft pat of Scott's feet. He could feel the body heat radiating off of Scott as he stood behind the couch. He let out a soft sigh and his eyes slid shut at the gentle touch of Scott's hand against his hair. "Have a good day today?" 

"Yes." A second hand joined the first running through his hair. 

"Finish all your assignments?" 

"Mmhm." 

"Did you do what I asked?" 

"Yes. I made sure to get clean, and I put the ice into a bowl." 

"Good." Scott dropped his hands from his hair. "On your feet and undressed." Stiles stumbled on to his feet and out of his clothes as fast as he could and waited impatiently on the other side of the couch as Scott looked him up and down. "Face the TV." Stiles turned. "Open up." Stiles felt his face heat but did as he was told. He bent over as far as he was able and grabbed one ass cheek in each hand and spread them apart so Scott could see. "Good." Stiles let go. "You shaved." 

Stiles shuffled his feet, thankful he wasn't looking at Scott. "You said to make sure I was clean." 

"I guess I did." Scott carefully made his way around the couch, to stand in front of Stiles. Scott reached a  hand up to cup Stiles cheek and pulled him forward into a kiss. Scott hummed into the kiss and smiled when he heard Stiles' sigh. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. We just haven't done this in a while. I missed it." 

Scott gave him a small smile. "Me too." He pulled Stiles into another kiss and fought the urge to smile at Stiles' whimper. He used his one free hand to trail down Stiles' chest and grabbed the half hard cock trapped between their bodies. Stiles let out a hiss and pulled away from the kiss. Scott's hand against his dick was tight and quick. His toes curled into the carpet and his eyes kept wanting to roll into the back of his head. "You gonna come?" Stiles nodded. "Want me to make you come?" Stiles nodded even faster. "Too bad." Scott let go of Stiles' cock and smirked as Stiles clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip. "Go in the room. I'll be there in a second." 

Scott headed to the kitchen and grabbed the ice out of the freezer. He also grabbed a cup and towel before heading towards the bedroom. Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, hands clenched tightly in the comforter. Scott sat his load onto the beside dresser before going to stand in front of Stiles. "Are you angry?" Stiles didn't answer, just stared at the floor. Scott grabbed Stiles' chin and forced him to look up. "This is your one and only warning. When I ask you something, you answer. Even if you think I won't like what you have to say. Is that understood?" 

"Yes." 

"Answer my question." 

"I don't know." Scott arched an eyebrow and Stiles squirmed as much as he could. "I knew I wasn't-that you weren't going to let me, but I hoped you would. Frustrated." 

"Sweetheart, we haven't even gotten to the frustrating part yet. Scoot to the middle and lay down." Stiles moved he laid in the middle of the bed. "Hands up, palms flat against the headboard. Hands come off and I stop. Understand?” 

Stiles nodded. "Yes."  

Scott opened the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube. He hesitated for half a second before pulling out the blindfold. "Blindfold?" 

"Yes please." Scott move to straddle Stiles' chest and carefully placed the blindfold over Stiles' eyes and clasped it securely behind his head. He reached over and grabbed the bowl of ice and sat it on the bed. 

Scott ran his fingers through Stiles' short strands before giving them a sharp tug. "Are you going to be good for me?" 

"Yes." 

Scott pulled harder. "Will you?" 

Stiles let out a whine. "I promise Daddy."  

"There we are." Scott loosened his grip and eased down Stiles' body to sit astride his hips. Scott ghosted his fingers along Stiles' neck, over his collar bones, and around his nipples. He grabbed a piece of ice and sucked it a few moments before grabbing it and letting a single drop of cold water to dip onto Stiles' chest. Stiles flinched at the sudden cold and his hands squeaked against the headboard.  

"Cold." 

Scott chuckled softly. "That's the point." Scott traced the ice cube over Stiles nipple and watched in fascination as it pebbled up before doing the same to the other. Stiles let out a squeak as Scott slowly moved the cube along his ribs. He let out a sigh of relief when the ice dropped to the bed. His relief was short lived. Scott grabbed a new piece of ice and smirked as Stiles' stomach went concave in a attempt to escape the cold.  

Scott scooted down a little further and grabbed Stiles' cock. He stroked it a few times before taking the ice and tracing the veins. Stiles nearly bashed his head on the headboard in his attempt to get away from the cold.  

"Daddy!"  

Scott took pity on Stiles and moved the bowl of ice to the floor. He spit into his hand and grabbed Stiles again and slowly stroked in apology. "Sorry Sweetheart." 

Scott let Stiles' dick slap against his belly and shifted so his ass was right on Stiles' lap, cock sitting on his crack through his sweats. Scott carefully moved his hips. Enjoying the sensation of Stiles' dick brushing against his balls. The tease of Stiles' dick against his ass. Stiles pressed his hands hard enough against the headboard his arms began to shake. 

"D-Daddy I'm gonna I'm-I-!" Scott lifted away and Stiles let out a sob. "Daddy, please! I've been good! Please let me come, please!" 

"Shhhh. Shhh. Sweetheart calm down. Give me your hands." Stiles carefully took his hands off the headboard and let Scott grab them. "I'm going to sit you up okay?" Stiles nodded. Scott carefully sat Stiles up and moved behind him and sat against the headboard. "Scoot back." Stiles moved back until his back met Scott's chest and he could feel Scott hard, hot, and thick against the small of his back. Scott squirted lube into his hand and warmed it between his palms.  

"Hands on my thighs. You can squeeze, scratch, pinch, whatever you need. But if you lift them up I stop. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy I under-fuck!" Stiles' head dropped back onto Scott's shoulder and he let out a long moan. Stiles thrust into Scott's hand. "Daddy please!"  

"I know Sweetheart. I didn't forget." Stiles turned his head so he could bury his face in Scott's neck. 

"Daddy." Stiles lifted his hand to grab at Scott's hair but slapped it back down the moment he realized what he had done. Scott had already stopped though, and was moving away. "Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Please I'll do better!" 

Scott let out a sigh and sat back against the headboard. "Sit on your hands." 

"What?" 

"Sit. On. Your. Hands." Stiles did as he was told and Scott thread his arms on the space between Stiles' body and his arms. He wasted no time and jerked Stiles off with an almost brutal pace. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck fuck fffuuck!!" 

"You want to come don't you? Daddy's teased you so much. Got you so close." 

"Yes!" Scott slowed his hand to the point of almost stopping. "No, no, no,  _noooo_ ." 

"Yes.” Scott kissed along Stiles’ neck. “Daddy always takes care of you. Don't doubt me now." Scott trailed one hand away from Stiles' nearly purple dick and up to pull and tug and pull at his nipples. Stiles' toes curled and he thrust as hard as he could into Scott's too loose, too slow grip. 

"Daddy. Daddy, please, I can't! I can't." 

"Okay, Sweetheart. I'll get you there." Scott squirted a little more lube right onto Stiles and stroked him just the way he liked. Twisting on the up stroke and occasionally brushing his thumb over the head.  

"Please, Daddy. Can I come? Please? Please?" 

"Of course sweetheart. No more teasing. I promise." 

"Mnnnh...Daddy. I'm gonna come! Da-Daddy! Don't stop. Please don't stop!" Stiles thrust into Scott's hand hard enough his ass was lifting from the bed. "I'm coming!" Stiles came so hard he got come on his face. Stiles came so hard he forgot to breathe and blacks out for a minute. When he's aware of himself again he's already reaching for Scott's wrist and trying to stop his hand that's still stroking. "'S 'nuff." Scott stroked a few more times before letting go. Scott unclasped the blindfold and let it drop away. Stiles realized he should probably get it out of the pile of come that's sitting on his body.  "I can't move." 

Scott chuckled. "I’ll take care of it."  

"'Kay." Stiles must have fallen asleep because he woke up to Scott in a new pair of pants, and pulling a pair of sweatpants over his hips. "Scott. 'M tired." 

"Go to sleep." Was his soft reply.

Stiles made small grabby hands."Wanna cuddle." 

Scott gave him a small smile."Give me a second." Stiles forced himself to stay awake long enough for Scott to climb into bed. Scott threw an arm over Stiles' shoulder and pulled him as close as possible. "Have fun?" 

"Mhm. You?" 

"Of course." 

"I didn't get to touch you." 

"You didn't feel me humping against you while I got you off?" 

"Kind of focused on the hand on my dick." Scott snorted. The pair was nearly asleep before Stiles spoke up. "Thank you, Daddy. I missed you." 

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. I missed you too."


End file.
